


Nothing to lose

by worthyfoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Cheating, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthyfoe/pseuds/worthyfoe
Summary: "There are times I think that I am yours, though many times I feel unsure. I have got time and nothing to lose."I recommend y'all to read the story while listening to "Nothing to lose - Michael Learns to Rock". Thankyou so much Ares for helping me. Be happy, enjoy!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Nothing to lose

Bagi sebagian khalayak mungkin memenangkan hati orang yang dipuja adalah kemenangan mutlak. Berbahagia hati mereka setelah berhasil menyatukan kedua belah pecahan yang tidak pernah bersatu. Oikawa akui dirinya satu dari golongan itu, di masa lalu, ketika untuk pertama kali membuat Iwaizumi luluh. Apalagi yang lebih indah dari dongeng cinta? tidak ada. Ia yakin setengah mati kalau Iwaizumi akan menjaga perasaannya sampai kapan pun.

Karena Iwaizumi setia? bukan.

Melainkan Iwaizumi takut kehilangan. Pun, perasaan cinta itu sendiri tertutupi ego untuk menggenggam napas Oikawa. Pada awalnya mereka saling memadu cinta layak anak muda sebaya. Lamat-lamat ucapan cinta tersimpan getar keraguan. Keduanya tidak sadar bahwa dua belah pecahan yang berusaha disatukan perlahan menolak untuk saling mengutuhkan.

Lupakan sejenak tentang perandaian cinta sejati atau awang-awang memiliki keluarga bahagia. Pagi itu Oikawa menuntun tungkainya cepat setelah turun dari bus. Kacamata di hidung beberapa kali melorot akibat guncangan tubuh. Ia tergesa mencapai tujuan. Sudah pukul delapan lewat lima belas tapi Iwaizumi masih belum bisa dihubungin sejak dua hari lalu. Si _brunette_ khawatir sampai rasanya mau muntah.

Begitu sampai di flat mungil tempat tinggal sang kekasih, ia bawa dirinya masuk ke dalam pintu. Tak perlu ada permisi ketika Iwaizumi sengaja memberinya kunci cadangan kalau-kalau ingin singgah melepas rindu. Gemuruh air terdengar dari kamar mandi sedangkan tubuh pria bernama kecil Hajime itu terkapar di atas ranjang tanpa sehelai busana, masih tertidur.

"Ah..."

Pemandangan seperti ini sudah tidak begitu asing di mata Oikawa. Awalnya dia tidak terima dan menyumpah serapah Iwaizumi atas permaianan gila di tengah hubungan mereka. Hatinya berdenyut ngilu, tak kalah dari sakit punggung akibat terlalu lama duduk menghadap layar komputer seharian penuh. Sudah terlalu banyak air mata sampai-sampai Oikawa mengganggap bahwa: tidak ada yang perlu lagi ditangisi.

Seperti inilah hubungan mereka sekarang. Lebih dari membayangkan tidur tanpa ucapan selamat malam orang terkasih. Emosi di dalamnya selalu pasang surut. Iwaizumi lebih dominan marah dan semaunya dalam muslihat, "aku cinta kamu." Dan Oikawa terlalu lemah untuk pergi dari lingkup menjijikan itu sendiri.

_Kami saling mencintai._

Entah sampai kapan Oikawa mampu bertahan dengan asumsinya demi menutupi ego. Ia hanya menyembunyikan rasa takut di balik 'yakin' jika Iwaizumi akan kembali seperti dulu.

"Hei, Iwa- _chan_ ayo bangun."

Gumam tak jelas keluar dari mulut Iwaizumi bersamaan pintu kamar mandi yang setengah terbuka. Netra Oikawa menangkap sosok pemuda berambut hitam berdiri hanya berselimutkan handuk di pinggang kecilnya.

Pemuda itu nampak acuh. Tetes air turun dari anak rambut samping telinga, menyusuri tulang selangka lalu menghilang ketika ia kenakan baju, beberapa ada yang menghantam lantai kayu. Ia memungut tas di bawah tempat tidur.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan bangun sampai nanti siang. Semalam dia mabuk berat."

"Kalian selesai jam berapa?"

Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu, Oikawa Tooru?

Dia jelas-jelas bertanya tentang momen setelah mabuk pacarnya kepada seseorang yang notabe telah menghabiskan malam bersama Iwaizumi. Dipikiran Oikawa sendiri pertanyaan seperti ini sudah normal, setidaknya dilemparkan untuk Akaashi Keiji yang telah berbagi malam dengan Iwaizumi selama empat bulan terakhir. Ada beberapa nama sebelum Akaashi namun mereka tak mampu bertahan seperti yang satu ini.

Akaashi ambil ponselnya di atas nakas, "Tiga pagi... kurasa." setelah itu ia melangkah pergi.

Oikawa diam cukup lama. Telapak tangan ia bawa mengelus surai pekat Iwaizumi, mirip seperti duri landak. Hanya mampu menatap wajah itu dengan hati terkoyak. Luka yang tak pernah diizinkan mengering itu dibiarkan terpapar besi panas tanpa perlawanan. Luka menjijikan telah ia emban selama empat tahun berpacaran. Iwaizumi bukanlah laki-laki seperti ini di masa lampau. Dia baik meski tenaganya tak pernah main-main saat melakukan _spike_ atau sekadar beri sedikit tepukan di pantat Oikawa.

"Hari ini kamu sudah janji, loh..."

Sementara Iwaizumi masih lelap, Oikawa putuskan untuk menjamah dapur dengan harap bisa menyapa kekasihnya penuh hangat.

***

Sakit kepala menjadi satu perkara paling dibenci Iwaizumi ketika bangun tidur. Semalam... ah, kalau dia ingat pergi ke bar seperti kegiatan yang sudah-sudah. Ia minum bersama Akaashi dan pulang untuk melepas birahi. Seperti biasanya, sudah bukan kejutan. Ia bangkit berdiri, perlahan-lahan. Selimut berhamburan mencium lantai tak dipedulikan. Diedarkan pandangan mencari letak jam-di atas pintu. Pukul dua belas siang, "Ah..sial, aku lupa ada janji sama Oikawa."

Buru-buru menerjang keran wastafel. Beberapa kali basuh wajah. Mandi, mandi, sekarang dia masih telanjang tapi mungkin akan memakan banyak waktu untuk sekadar membilas diri. Iwaizumi bisa pakai parfum pemberian Oikawa saat ulang tahunnya untuk menutupi sisa bau alkohol semalam. Lalu sekarang apa, oh, Iwaizumi buka lemari pakaian. Ia merasa terdesak dan seolah memikul dosa besar jikalau tak menepati janji itu.

"Eh, sudah bangun?"

Gerak tangan Iwaizumi terhenti. Celana _jeans_ masih mencapai lutut. Kepalanya menghadap kanan, bertemu pandang dengan Oikawa di pintu kamar. Kekasihnya tersenyum lembut, "Pasti lapar. Ayo kita makan, aku sudah masak menu kesukaanmu."

Oikawa menghilang ditelan lorong menuju dapur. Pasti pacarnya itu sengaja datang ke flatnya . Iwaizumi sadar, pasti Oikawa akan mendatanginya setelah tak ada kabar apapun sejak pertengkaran terakhir mereka. Cuma perkara sepele tapi sebesar itulah ego Iwaizumi. Demi menyelamatkan keinginan diri untuk memiliki Oikawa sepenuhnya, masalah tentang kekasihnya bicara dengan laki-laki asing menjadi besar. Tabiat buruknya akan selalu mengacu pada alkohol dan sex dengan orang lain.

Begitu Iwaizumi sampai di meja makan dengan pakaian yang lebih santai, Oikawa sedang menuang teh hangat lalu menyodorkannya kepada sang kekasih, "Ini."

Kalau seperti ini juga, Iwaizumi mampu mengikuti alur. Oikawa tidak jauh darinya dan akan selalu seperti itu. Ia tak akan melepas genggamannya terhadap si _brunette_ sampai kapanpun. Semakin dia berpikir seperti itu, semakin membesar ambisinya, semakin besar pula rasa takut kehilangan bersarang di hati. Iwaizumi memang sosok bebas. Dia bisa dengan mudah memikat orang lain atau berakhir di atas ranjang berdua tanpa sehelai benang. Namun, perlu diingat bahwa perasaan serakah akan selalu menang terhadap kenikmatan. Jika Iwaizumi bisa memiliki Oikawa dan kebebasannya, dia akan berupaya lebih keras untuk mendapatkan hal tersebut.

Dan semua ambisinya sudah tercapai meski rasa ingin memiliki diselimuti ketidakyakinan. Iwaizumi masih takut kalau suatu waktu Oikawa akan pergi. Ketika saat itu tiba, barulah perjuangan sebenarnya dimulai; tentang membuat Oikawa bertahan dan kebebasan yang harus selalu dimilikinya.

Kalau ditanya tentang konsekuensi, Iwaizumi akan menjawab dengan yakin bahwa dia siap. Pun, yakin bahwa hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi padanya.

"Hei, Iwa- _chan_."

"...Hm?"

Oikawa memainkan jemari di kolong _chabudai_. Tubuhnya bergerak sedikit tak nyaman memandangi Iwaizumi santap makanan.

"Kita ini pacaran,'kan?"

Keduanya diam. Iwaizumi lempar pandangan seolah memvonis mati Oikawa saat itu juga.

"Bicara apa kau? Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh ketika jawabannya sudah jelas."

"Haha... iya, kamu benar."

Setidaknya Oikawa ingin mendapatkan Iwaizumi berkata bahwa mereka benar-benar dalam hubungan itu. Kesampingkan dulu tentang Iwaizumi yang selingkuh atau terlalu egois, kali ini walau hanya sekali, Oikawa mau dengar jika dirinya telah dimiliki dan mereka sedang menulis kisah tak peduli menggunakan tinta abu. Denting sumpit menjadi satu sumber suara di dalam ruangan dengan tiga tatanami. Ada rasa ingin membentak marah atas kelalaian Iwaizumi terhadap janji mereka. Seharusnya hari ini mereka kencan berdua untuk menonton pertandingan klub voli Takeru, lalu dilanjutkan datang ke kafe yang baru buka seminggu atau sekadar pergi ke pantai untuk melepas penat. Oikawa tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka habiskan waktu bersama. Bahkan, memori tentang senyum Iwaizumi mulai pudar.

"Tadi aku bertemu Akaashi."

"Oh."

"Kelihatannya kalian baik-baik saja."

"Sepertinya begitu."

Oh, ayolah, terasa begitu berat untuk mengutarakan isi hati. Dia bukan bayi yang masih belajar mengenal kata, ditambah Iwaizumi bukan sosok peka. Oikawa juga tidak bermaksud mengeluarkan kalimat ambigu. Hal-hal seputar sindiran tidak akan berhasil untuk menghadapi Iwaizumi terhadap isi hatinya. Hanya mampu menunggu suatu saat Iwaizumi menyudahi segala permaianan gila ini.

Berselimutkan rasa sakit membuat Oikawa tahan dengan pikiran bahwa dirinya benar-benar milik Iwaizumi, namun setelah itu dia merasa tidak yakin. Dirinya juga besar kepala tentang satu-satunya orang yang diinginkan Iwaizumi. Itu bisa saja terus ditanamkan dan berakar tanpa bisa dicabut siapapun. Ketika mereka bertengkar, dunia Oikawa terasa dilahap gulita. Rasanya ingin pergi dan menghilang. Tidak bohong juga jika Iwaizumi pernah membuatnya marah seperti iblis, semua itu hanya ada di masa lalu. Sekarang, Oikawa berada di bawah kaki Iwaizumi yang bahkan tak mampu memutuskan sendiri apa keinginannya.

Ada sesuatu, tidak, ada banyak yang tak dimengerti Iwaizumi. Terlalu melelahkan bagi Oikawa untuk membeberkan hal tersebut. Kalaupun Iwaizumi akan mengakhiri semuanya, tak ada kerugian di sana.

***

Salahkah keputusan Oikawa yang membiarkan Iwaizumi masuk ke dalam hatinya begitu saja?

Hari itu tanpa pikir panjang Oikawa berkata juga sangat mencintai Iwaizumi, setelah kalimat cinta dikumandangkan oleh si kepala duri. Kalau sudah seperti itu bukankah seharusnya mereka bisa memiliki jalan cinta yang lurus tanpa ada bebatuan di sana?

Lantas kenapa semuanya terasa begitu berat dua tahun belakangan ini. Memikirkan tentang pergi bukan satu hal mudah. Perlu diketahui Oikawa agak pengecut untuk kehilangan sosok cintanya. Tidak lebih. Dia takut sendirian dan menjadi santapan atas rasa takut itu. Mereka sama-sama takut namun dengan penyikapan berbeda. Tidak ada lagi keterbukaan yang mampu mereka pelajari. Semuanya tenggelam pada kubangan ngeri akan kehilangan. Mungkin isi kepala Oikawa masih seperti itu dua tahun terakhir. Jatuh pada tanggal empat belas di bulan Oktober setelah kencan mereka batal. Oikawa berputar-putar di toko buku tanpa tahu apa yang hendak dipilih.

"Umh, maaf, sedari tadi saya perhatikan anda sepertinya kebigungan. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya pegawai toko.

Oikawa terperanjat sejenak. Kepalanya perlu sedikit menengadah untuk melihat siapa si pelaku yang sudah menghancurkan imajinasi.

"Oh, tidak. Aku sedang menunggu temanku memilih buku dan...kalau boleh tunjukkan aku buku resep makanan itali?"

"Baiklah, sebelah sini."

Bahkan dunia ikutserta menolak Oikawa fokus pada pikirannya. Tapi bagi Oikawa setiap detik yang dipergunakan untuk memikirkan isi kepalanya begitu berharga walau selalu berakhir tanpa penyikapan. Semuanya masih tersimpan dibenak. Mau putus dengan Iwaizumi perlu dipikirkan sebaik mungkin; tentang rasa sakit yang menunggu, tentang kesendirian, tentang penyesalan, Oikawa diam cukup lama sambil memandangi sampul buku masakan itali... apakah dirinya akan menyesal?

Yang memulai permaianan adalah Iwaizumi.

Kenapa Oikawa merasa akan mengemban penyesalan tanpa akhir?

Sepulang dari toko buku, Hanamaki ajak Oikawa mendatangi kafe pencuci mulut di seberang jalan. Mereka duduk berhadapan, menunggu pesanan yang tak kunjung datang sedari sepuluh menit lalu. Keduanya tak mau buka suara; satunya fokus menatap ke luar jendela, Hanamaki memandang Oikawa seolah menagih penjelasan. Usia pertemanan mereka sudah jompo, begitu menurut Hanamaki. Dan Oikawa tidak pernah pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu. Si kepala merah muda menepuk meja lumayan kencang.

"Kalau kamu begitu terus bagaimana mau selesai masalahnya? Dengar ya, Oikawa, aku sendiri tidak hebat dalam masalah percintaan dan semua tentang hubunganmu adalah kamu dan Iwaizumi tapi mau sampai kapan kamu menyakiti diri sendiri?"

Hanamaki hela napas, "Aku tahu ini bukan hakku untuk ikut campur tapi kumohon untuk kali ini saja, berhenti buat dirimu babak belur."

Jangankan babak belur. Lukanya sudah bernanah bahkan terlihat sangat menjijikan. Oikawa hanya mampu angkat bahu dan menenggelamkan wajah pada lipatan tangan di atas meja, "Aku tidak tahu, Makki. Aku sangat mencintainya, aku takut."

Rasa takut itu menggerogoti kewarasan Oikawa sampai pada batas pria itu tak mampu menangis. Sesak dan gelisah, takut dan marah, semua itu bercampur jadi satu. Diaduk menciptkan panik luar biasa. Oikawa tidak mau sendirian. Begitu menakutkan. Hanamaki menatapnya nanar, hanya mampu beri pelukan di bawah atap yang ditampar air hujan. Kemarin dan hari ini, Hanamaki berharap rasa sakit sahabatnya berhenti sampai situ. Berikan hari esok untuknya tersenyum.

Malam itu terasa sangat gelap dan sepi. Perpisahan dengan Hanamaki di stasiun tadi membuat Oikawa ingin berbalik dan kembali memeluk sahabatnya. Ia ingin ditemani. Tanpa menyalakan lampu kamar, Oikawa membanting diri ke atas ranjang. Jam digital menunjuk pukul delapan. Lagi-lagi Iwaizumi belum kasih kabar. Memang seharusnya Oikawa tak bertahan. Mungkinkah dia benar-benar harus pergi sekarang?

Oikawa coba pikir sejenak berapa banyak Iwaizumi membuatnya menangis. Ada saatnya ketika mereka tertawa dan merasa sangat dekat lalu setelah itu Oikawa dibuat marah seperti orang gila. Sekarang malah hilang rasa, hambar. Emosinya sudah tak mampu dikendalikan. Oikawa lebih rentan gelisah ketika sendirian. Jantungnya akan berdetak lebih cepat dan hati menjerit perih tanpa kehadiran air mata. Semata-mata hanya untuk menanti perubahan dari Iwaizumi. Dia memang bukan siklus musim yang berubah-ubah. Justru lebih berbahaya.

Mati, nyala, mati, nyala, hingga detik berubah beberapa digit. Oikawa bersumpah kalau Iwaizumi menghubunginya sekarang-entah melalui telepon atau pesan singkat-pikiran tentang pergi akan dihapus. Kali ini Oikawa mau egois. Ia ingin diraih bukan sebaliknya.

Terlalu fokus berharap kepada sesuatu yang tidak pasti membuat Oikawa lupa bahwa ulang tahun hubungannya dengan Iwaizumi akan memasuki usia kelima besok. Lalu, apa pentingnya hal tersebut. Oikawa menenangkan rasa terlalu bersemangat ke dalam sarang. Dia sudah tidak mau tersakiti lebih dari ini. Setidaknya, dia ingin menangis agar rasa sakit itu bisa hilang walau sementara.

"Iwa- _chan..._ "

Satu kali panggilan lirih diiringi embus napas tak karuan. Oikawa merasa begitu sesak hanya dengan membayangkan punggung Iwaizumi menjauh. Dada kembang kempis dibalik _turtleneck_ putih. Rintihan keluar dari mulu. Ia pergi ke dapur, mencari sesuatu untuk bantu redakan sesak. Air mata. Oikawa hanya butuh hal itu sekarang, Dia ingin menangis sekencang mungkin. Denyut di kepala terasa begitu menyiksa. Oikawa raih pisau. Kedua tangan gemetar luar biasa. Hanya sedikit, satu goresan hingga air mata sudi melewati kelopak.

Bayang Iwaizumi memenuhi otak. Seperti apa dia di masa lalu, siapa saja yang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya selain Oikawa, aroma tubuh seperti apa yang melekat di tubuh kekasihnya itu. Oikawa ingat semuanya. Sakit sekali. Ia sodorkan ujung pisau pada lengan. Dingin tembaga menyapa kulit. Oikawa berusaha mengenyahkan semua pikiran menganggu. Berharap bisa ditinggal seorang diri dalam tenang. Terduduk bersandar di konter, ujung pisau menari-nari di lengan dan si empu sudah tak bisa membedakan apapun. Bibirnya digigit untuk merasa sakit dua kali lipat, juga menahan suara. Tembaga mengilap itu dinodai darah. Membentuk garis merah lalu terbanting ke atas lantai.

Ditemani air hujan di luar seakan langit ikut bersedih, Oikawa menangis sejadi-jadinya atas rasa sakit yang terbendung. Persetan karena goresan pisau atau karena kegilaan hubungan bersama Iwaizumi. Kelegaan hati ini tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya karena Oikawa sudah memantapkan pendirian untuk pergi tanpa mau melihat ke belakang.

***

Oikawa memang payah dalam bermain _game._ Entah apapun _genre_ yang dia mainkan hasilnya tetap buruk dan perlu mendapat arahan dari orang terdekat bahwa ada beberapa bagian yang salah dijalani. Tapi usahanya untuk mendapatkan _ending_ terbaik tidak berakhir hanya karena karakter yang dimainkan mati. Mau berapa kali pun Oikawa mencoba serta mengalami kegagalan, ia selalu yakin bahwa akhir baik akan tiba untuk mereka yang mau berusaha. Mungkin gagasan itu bisa diterapkan pada dirinya saat ini. Bukan semata-mata melankonis. Kenyataan memang berkata demikian.

Jika sendiri bisa menjadi sebuah bahagia tanpa perlu direngkuh ranting berduri, kenapa Oikawa masih terus menyakiti diri dengan peluk tanpa nyaman itu.

Dia bangun lebih awal dengan tangan tertutup perban asal. Goresan di sana masih agak basah kembali dibersihkan serta ditutupi lebih rapi. Kedua mata sembab tak mencerminkan emosi apapun tapi satu yang pasti, rasanya sangat lega. Ia seolah dibuat amnesia. Mempertanyakan siapa Iwaizumi dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada selera makan, gairah hidup terserap habis bersama air mata semalam. Langkah terhuyung menapaki lantai apartemen. Ia keluarkan satu koper kecil warna hitam. Pakaian di dalam lemari ia keluarkan tanpa sisa. Membiarkan benda-benda lain memenuhi apartemennya yang sesak. Baru kali ini Oikawa terbangun tanpa rencana. Gerak tubuh mengikuti keinginan hati. Pokoknya, Oikawa mau pergi sejauh mungkin.

"Halo, Makki."

"Ya ampun kau membuatku khawatir dan apa-apaan suaramu begitu kacau?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku cuma mau minta izin darimu."

"Izin?"

Dari sana Oikawa menjelaskan semua keinginan seperti air mengalir. Hanamaki khawatir luar biasa namun juga merasa senang atas keputusan Oikawa. Akhirnya, sahabat bodohnya itu mau mengambil keputusan sendiri. Oikawa berkata ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk tenangkan pikiran. Ia ingin menghapus segalanya tentang Iwaizumi dan memulai kehidupan baru. Terdengar klasik justru Hanamaki tersentuh. Surai merah mudanya bergerak begitu ia mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Oikawa.

"Memangnya mau ke mana?"

"Rahasia. Nanti aku kabari kalau sudah siap."

"Kalau begitu jaga dirimu baik-baik. Oh, mau ku antar?"

"Tidak perlu. Sudah, ya, aku harus beres-beres."

Jika saja Oikawa berani mengambil keputusan ini sejak dulu, mungkin saja lengannya tidak akan terluka. Dari situ dia belajar untuk lebih kuat lagi. Dia mengerti cara terima Iwaizumi dalam hidupnya. Sekarang juga dia paham untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Penderitaan mereka mungkin terasa begitu menikam. Kalau saja Iwaizumi bisa lebih jujur dan terbuka, mereka berdua tidak akan hidup di bawah rasa takut akan kehilangan satu sama lain. Kini, Oikawa bahkan sudah membuang seluruh perasaan itu. Goresan serta darah yang mengalir di lengannya semalam seumpama makhluk hidup. Berbicara kepada Oikawa tentang langkah yang harus dipijak.

Iwaizumi mungkin tidak akan rugi kehilangan dirinya. Oikawa sadar tentang apa yang membuat dia jatuh hati kepada pria itu. Sekarang tidak perlu menunggu musim yang tidak pernah berubah. Dirinya bukanlah padang pasir melainkan sebuah taman paling indah. Ia tak sepantasnya disakiti. Mungkin saja Iwaizumi masih tidur sekarang. Karena dengan begitu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat sekuncup bunga mekar.

Dengan begitu kisah mereka berakhir. Oikawa telah mendapatkan _ending_ paling bagus. Oikawa sang pemenang. Oh, bukan hanya Iwaizumi yang tidak rugi atas semua ini, Oikawa juga demikian. Dia baru sadar bahwa cinta itu sebenarnya telah menghilang. Selama ini bertahan hanya karena takut kehilangan. Pun, kini berpikir lebih baik kehilangan satu cinta dibanding kehilangan diri sendiri.

_I've got time and nothing to lose._


End file.
